Involuntary
by Kireania
Summary: Is it really love when you’re forced to be with someone? Duo is forced into a marriage that he wants nothing to do with. 2xOFC, 1x5 3x4.
1. Chapter One

Involuntary

Kireania

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters…otherwise it's not mine.

Warning: This is full of adult content from cursing to many different types of kinky sex. There is also a bunch angst and killing.

Summary: Is it really love when you're forced to be with someone? Duo is forced into a marriage that he wants nothing to do with. 2xOFC, 1x5 3x4

Chapter 1: Motions

"You're a bimbo… There is no way in hell that we are gonna destroy our weapons. They are part of our culture and we are not losing our culture just because you're scared that we might attack." Sharp, clear, and obviously angry the young voice refused to back down. "It's not like you'd have a chance to win even if we did destroy the weapons anyhow…" under the breath but still loud enough to be heard by the closest body.

Blue eyes widened drastically, a dramatic overreaction to the words that had just been spoken. Long blonde hair shifted from side to side as the teen ambassador tried to figure out a response. She couldn't so she remained quiet for the time; her mind was working for the future though. Perhaps…she could use the heir's words to her advantage.

"Look we aren't a threat and therefore we would appreciate it if your stupid coalition would stop harassing us. We stay to ourselves, we don't require trade with anyone, the perks of being self sufficient are wonderful, and we have no interest in anything you have to offer. We are and have always been neutral to any situation that your volatile system of government has developed. Now unless there is any other reason for you to be harassing us that I need to address then I suggest you leave before your welcome is worn."

It wasn't a question.

Two hours later, Relena Peacecraft, ambassador from the now united in peace Colonies and Earth, was on a ship heading back to tell the council that Blooddine would not be convinced to destroy their weapons.

Relena was fuming. She rarely didn't get what she wanted, most gave into her for fear of enraging her supporters, this heir and a long braided gundam pilot were the only ones to ever outright decline her. Thinking about the violet eyed boy Relena sat up straight…smirking, she suddenly knew how to get rid of them both with one easy move. She recalled something she had recently read and it fit perfectly. That old law that she had deemed useless and had been about to suggest tossing it now was going to get her exactly what she wanted.

She couldn't wait to get back and speak with the council.

* * *

Violet eyes opened and then quickly shut. The Earth sunlight was much brighter than what he was used to and it always hurt his eyes the most right when he woke up and around midday. Groaning he hid his face and cursed his lover for leaving the blinds open…again. They had had that argument so many times and Heero still could not understand why Duo hated curtains open. Rolling in the opposite direction of the light Duo dropped off the bed but easily righted himself less than a moment later. He kept his back to the bright sun and awkwardly made his way to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror he winced. He looked like shit…all the arguments and staying up late for his lover were wearing on him. They had been so right at first, each understanding the other and easily able to be what the other needed but now after a year it was starting to feel like Heero had stopped trying. It felt like he expected Duo to do most of the work and not complain… Duo would be damned if that was how this relationship was going to work. If it did. That thought made him cold. As bad as things were with Heero, Duo was terrified of letting him go. It would mean being alone and that was scarier than anything else he could think of.

Shaking his head he shook his depressing thoughts to the back of his head and went about waking up and looking much more presentable. Miraculously within fifteen minutes he looked exactly like he had back when the war ended, hyper, awake and full of life, none of his inner turmoil showed. Bouncing into the kitchen he accepted the cup of coffee that his lover handed out to him. Smiling brightly he kissed Heero's cheek and settled into a chair to savor the wonder known as coffee. Boredom quickly set in but he knew better than to start a conversation…Heero wouldn't respond to him this early. Looking out the window he smirked.

There sat his gundam. Deathscythe looked brand new, like it hadn't seen a day of war. He had begged to keep his buddy. Finally after a very long debate they said fine but on conditions. They would send out someone once a month to make sure that he wasn't using the mobile suit at all. He was allowed to turn it on max twice a month and when they checked they would look at the log in the suits main computer to make sure that he had not gone over. Turning it on though was just allowed to make sure that his systems were still functional. Duo agreed to it. To keep his buddy and keep it functional, that was what had mattered to him. The other pilots hadn't fought as hard as he had and their gundams were all in a warehouse…sitting and gaining a layer of dust. The braided hair pilot shuddered at the thought that Deathscythe could have ended up there as well. Not destroyed but definitely not taken care of.

Movement caused Duo to come back to the present…where the phone was ringing and he hadn't even noticed. Blinking he frowned, daydreaming that deep was not normal for him. Shrugging it off he heard his boyfriend talking to someone. Glancing in, he saw that it was Wufei. A flare of jealousy rose in him when Heero laughed at something the Chinese boy had said. Huffing he stood up and went to finish getting dressed for work. It wasn't fair that Wufei could make his Heero laugh so early in the morning when Duo couldn't.

He was just finishing up pulling a shirt over his head when Heero came in, obviously finished with his little chat. Frowning Duo easily noticed that Heero barely spared him a glance. Gritting his teeth he forced a smile on his face and decided to try and talk to the stoic ex-wing pilot.

"So what did Wuffers wants?"

He easily noticed the sudden tensing in Heero's body. It was minimal but it was definitely enough for Duo to know that the nickname for the other pilot was unwelcomed. Pushing back another frown Duo kept his mask up even as his mind whirled.

"Wufei just wanted to know if I had a chance to go over the extra case I took on yesterday,"...a lie.

Sighing Duo turned to his lover, his eyes no longer able to fake the life that he was well known for. Shaking his head he moved towards the door way. Stopping he didn't even look back when he spoke.

"I'm not stupid Heero. And I prefer not to be lied to."

Leaving the room he quickly left the apartment and made his way to the parking lot where he had parked his motorcycle. Heero had never liked the thing but it was Duo's pride...after Deathscythe of course. Not wasting anytime he quickly turned on the engine, kicked his stand and sped off without looking back. He was pissed and he knew that if he didn't leave it would result in both of them getting hurt.

Arriving at Preventers Earth Headquarters he walked through the door, not shocked at how many of the people ambling about he didn't recognize. His shifts usually started around eleven in the morning ending at about ten or so. Being in here at eight thirty was highly unusual especially for the L2 pilot that loved his free time. Heading to his and Heero's office he opened the door and dropped his stuff off in his chair right before bending slightly and booting up the desktop he worked from. Allowing that to boot he ventured over to the coffee maker that he was glad to have insisted upon having. Setting the machine to whipping up an extra strong cup Duo went back to his comp.

Noting, that it was finishing loading everything he moved his stuff off his chair and sat down. A quick glance told him that his coffee still needed a few more minutes to finish brewing so he decided to bring up a few documents and emails that he had neglected to read the past few days. Emails first.

**To all Preventers: 3 days ago**

**Relena Peacecraft is making a trip to Blooddine. If anything should happen, be alert.**

**Commander Une**

Duo snorted. It's not like he cared about that blonde twit. He knew for a fact that they wouldn't call him to help her unless he was absolutely the last option. Next email…

**To all Preventers:3 days ago**

**There is a computer virus going around. Be aware of all emails and make sure you double check the sender.**

**Captain Spork**

Again Duo shook his head. He knew how to protect his computer. He couldn't help but snicker at the name…it always amused him to no end that the basement computer geek's last name was Spork.

**To all Preventers:2 days ago**

**There is a birthday celebration being planned. It is the celebration of the Preventers birth to help sustain the peace. The celebration will be in two weeks. There will be food and drinks. This is not mandatory to attend.**

**Commander Une**

**Ps: But who wants to pass up free food and alcohol?**

Laughing out right at that Duo was reminded why he actually liked his commander. Though she was strict and often got on his tail about his pranks, she did allow her workers some downtime and often was the one that planned the unofficial parties for the usually large group.

**To all Preventers:**

**The meeting between Relena Peacecraft and the Blooddine Heir went smoothly. Relena has arrived at Colony Headquarters and is waiting to brief the council on the discussions that had taken place.**

**Commander Une**

Duo rolled his eyes and deleted the email. "Oh well, can't have everything I want…"

Though he spoke the words about something entirely different his mind instantly went back to Heero. He cared about the gorgeous boy he truly did but he was really starting to doubt that Heero felt the same way…or maybe that his own feelings weren't as strong as he had first thought. If he was totally honest, he never expected him and Heero to work. He wanted it to but he didn't expect it.

Leaning his head back he sighed loudly and felt a something wet run over his forehead only to be absorbed by his own hair…not even a moment later he felt another trail create itself over his forehead. _Crying upside down, how ridiculous…_ Duo tensed up instantly when his sharp hearing picked up soft footsteps heading his direction.

Sitting up properly he wiped his eyes and forehead, chuckling darkly, and went to go fetch himself his cup of strong black coffee. He just finished pouring the cup when Heero walked in. He had known it was his lover the moment he heard the steps, he knew everyone's steps, but seeing the ex-pilot walk in still hurt. Ignoring the Japanese boy he sipped his coffee and silently went back to his desk. Emails were done, so now he was reading some documents. Nothing major, just results on experiments and results on missions…the non classified ones of course.

He felt those eyes on him the entire time. He could feel that Heero wanted to say something, he could feel the struggle. Glancing at the clock he smirked mirthlessly, it was only nine. Heero usually came in at ten, a compromise between them, so he obviously came early to try and figure out what had just happened.

"Duo…"

Duo winced and almost apologized on the spot. It was just so clear in his voice how confused the boy was, but then he remembered Heero's lie to him and his face hardened. It was a rule from the very first time they had any sort of talk about what could happen aka the first date. Rule number one…Never Lie.

He remained silent.

"Duo?"

"What Heero?" His voice was a monotone…it actually put Heero's old way of talking monotonously to shame. In Heero's old tone there had been the emotion of annoyance. Duo's voice held nothing.

Needless to say the cobalt eyed agent winced at the tone. Duo was not meant to speak in that tone. Heero knew he had made a huge mistake. The braided baka, hated lying. Lowering his head he looked at the floor and tried to figure out how to fix this mess. He adored his baka but recently things seemed to have drifted between them…and he knew he was to blame for most of it.

He stayed late at the office, he'd been deliberately ignoring the violet eyed boy and to make everything worse he was confiding and spending more time with Wufei and the others than he was his own lover. He had fucked up royally and he really wanted to apologize, but something was holding him back, something intangible.

"Didn't think so." There was no monotony that time; in its place was sheer exhaustion. Snapping his eyes back up he saw Duo staring at him sadly. That emotion should never dwell in those eyes, Heero knew it and he was totally ashamed that he was the one to put it there.

He watched as Duo got up from his chair folders in his hand and went to leave the room. Heero felt that if he let Duo leave everything they had would break and he would be to blame.

Just before Duo took that final step to leave the office that they both occupied he felt a hand encircle his wrist and he pushed back a shudder. He loved Heero's strength. He didn't look back but his head tipped down, eyes became locked on the carpet below their feet.

"Will it get better?" His soft voice echoed around both of them. That question meant so much.

Heero bit his lip and tried to figure out how to respond. After a few long moments he had nothing. "I don't know."

"Then it won't." Duo wasn't going to play the heartbreak game. He didn't want to continue on with something that they both couldn't promise would get better. "If we can't see this getting better then it has no chance. I don't want to shatter when it does."

Pulling his hand free from the suddenly loose grip, Duo left the office without once glancing behind him. The pain of what he had just said was turning his blood into ice and he couldn't do anything but suffer. He had known that if they did break up he would hurt but he hadn't expected this.

He took his time delivering the folders to their respective areas. He chatted with people that he hadn't see in a while but none of it distracted him from the fact that he had just broken up with Heero. As much as he trusted Heero with his life, it seemed that he couldn't trust him with his heart. Returning to their office was hard, he didn't want to go back in case Heero was still there but he didn't want him to not be there either. Nothing felt right.

Quietly he slipped back into the carpeted room and sighed Heero wasn't there, his stuff was though. He hadn't gone home then. Sliding into his desk chair Duo put his head in his hands and gripped tightly. He needed to think clearly but he just couldn't. Everything was just shrouded in too much rawness. A soft noise startled him out of his mental whirlwind. Looking up he saw Quatre, a knowing sad look on his face. At least now he knew where Heero had disappeared to.

"Hey Q-man." He didn't even bother trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Hey I heard about what happened. Are you sure….?"

Duo's sharp voice interrupted the petite blonde. "No I'm not sure, Quatre. What I want more than anything is to just forget it all happened and be perfectly happy again but I know it's not gonna happen. Not now not anytime soon."

Quatre stared at his grieving friend. He knew both of them were hurt from this break up. They had seemed to be perfect for each other at first but now Quatre could see the flaw in that logic. It wasn't that they were too different, nor was it because neither cared about the other. The only reason that he suddenly knew that those two wouldn't work was because they both needed the same thing. And how could a relationship work when both participants needed the same thing?

Duo and Heero had been running on borrowed time, and though he mourned for his friend's loss and their pain he couldn't help but be optimistic for what lay ahead of those two. If anyone could find the right one to love those two could…they were just so damn picky. Mentally Quatre began to go through all the single people he knew. Duo was easier than Heero. At least Duo was bisexual. Heero was strictly gay.

"Don't even think about it Q…" Looking back at his friend he smiled innocently at the other teen.

"Think about what?"

Snorting Duo stood up grabbing his now empty cup of coffee and headed toward his machine for a refill, he had a feeling that today he was going to break his own record of how many cups of coffee in a day he could drink. "You have that look on your face, the one where you're trying to play matchmaker. I'm not interested."

Quatre instantly pouted. He loved playing matchmaker…no matter how horrible he was at it. "It's not like I was planning on putting you on a blind date with Relena." Even Quatre could tolerate the girl for only so long, he would not sign his death wish that way.

"You would be dead and you know it…'Sides you ain't that cruel." Duo smirked at his friend but it was easily not his best. "Look, I know you mean well but I just don't think that playing matchmaker at this time is gonna do anything but piss me off. I just want to let this chill for a while."

Quatre saw how serious Duo was, just like Heero had been. Nodding his head he understood, both of them needed to heal before they could reach out again. He had a feeling though that Heero would heal first, especially with how close he'd been keeping to Wufei lately.

"So what are you two going to do about your apartment?" Duo owned the apartment and had invited Heero to live with for many reasons besides that they had been together. Sitting back into his chair Duo stared at the lithe blonde and shook his head.

"Not sure. We haven't really talked about that…" There was a quick beep and then a ring tone sang out. Quatre flushed slightly as his phone started to ring. Picking it up he noticed it was a text and quickly read it.

"Ok so that was quick…" Closing his phone after replying with a quick K, he looked back up at the 02 pilot. "It seems that Trowa and Wufei have come to the decision that Heero will move in with Wufei tonight so that there won't be any awkwardness about the break up."

Duo couldn't help but feel a flash of anger rush through him. How that been decided without his input upset him but he was too tired to express the minimal amount of rage. Nodding at the blonde he couldn't help but offer his help.

"Do you think they will need any help?" It was painful to think that he'd be alone at night for the first time since the war but he knew that Quatre was right. Space was what the two needed; time and space would allow them to still be friends.

"No I don't think that they will. Tro is going to help out. Besides I was hoping you'd hang out with me tonight?" It was an offer that was frequently asked. The 04 pilot loved hanging with friends but this time it was not to just merely hang out and he didn't even try to hide that. He wanted his friend to stay away from his apartment while Heero was moving out and then stay away a little longer just so that the shock of it all could be minimized.

"Fine with me Q. I just can't hang to late. I need to get some rest, I'm exhausted." Duo gave a grim smile. There would be no rest for the next few days and Duo knew it.

* * *

It was almost one AM in the morning when Duo arrived back at his apartment. Looking up at the dark windows he shook his head. The light wasn't going to be on at night anymore. From his usual parking spot he could just see a tad bit of Deathscythe. At least his buddy was still in his place.

Settling his bike in for the night he entered the apartment building and headed up the stairs only to be stopped by a concerned face.

"Duo? Why did I see a bunch of guys carrying stuff out of yours and Heero's apartment? Is everything ok? Do you need some extra money or something?"

Duo chuckled lightly at his neighbor. They lived in the same floor and had been decent friends since Duo's move in day. He wasn't shocked that this young mother was worried.

"Nah everything is ok, sorta. Heero and I just broke up; our friends were trying to just help us out so that there wasn't any of that normal awkwardness." He tried to give her a smile that said everything was ok but the woman wasn't fooled.

"Oh Duo I'm sorry. Do you want to come over for some tea and talk about it?"

Laughing again Duo shook his head lightly. "Nah I'm good Michelle. My friend Quatre has just had me out all night trying to help. Perhaps another day but not tonight."

Michelle nodded understandingly and moved aside her soft face watching her friend carefully. She was a single mom at the age of twenty three. If there was anyone that knew about harsh break ups it was her. After all having a fiancé abandon you at the alter was one of the worst ways to be dumped especially when said fiancé ran away with her younger sister. Pushing her light blonde hair back from her face she watched as the tired teenager quietly entered his apartment.

She was gonna do something nice for the boy but she just had to figure out what. With much more noise than the younger boy she entered her own home to find out that her twins were up and waiting for her to come back in. The little monsters were supposed to be asleep. She smiled warmly at her children there was nothing better than them in her arms.

Duo didn't see Michelle holding her twins or the fact that she was even back in her own apartment. Duo could actually care less. As soon as he entered the cold and dark area he broke. The façade that had been up all day finally shattered and he didn't care. He didn't stop the tears that ran trails down his suddenly pale face.

Ignoring everything he dropped his stuff on the bedroom floor and crawled into his bed. He didn't remember walking into the room but he couldn't be damned to care. Whining lightly he mourned the emptiness that encompassed the room. He couldn't believe that he had once said that the bed wasn't big enough…it was definitely too big now.

Closing his eyes he tried to sleep but he couldn't…there wasn't a single sound in the apartment. He couldn't hear a single damn thing and it terrified him. He hated the silence. Uncurling from his ball he walked over to the radio on the window and turned on some music.

At least the silence was gone…even if nothing else had changed. In bed again Duo tried to fall asleep.

Tried was the key word.


	2. Chapter Two

Involuntary

Kireania

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters…otherwise it's not mine.

Warning: This is full of adult content from cursing to many different types of kinky sex. There is also a bunch angst and killing.

Summary: Is it really love when you're forced to be with someone? Duo is forced into a marriage that he wants nothing to do with. 2xOFC, 1x5 3x4.

Chapter Two: Signed with Unwilling Blood

It had been close to two months since they had broken up and while most of the awkwardness was gone Duo still found times when he was alone that his heart gave a sharp stab of pain in retaliation to a memory of Heero that surfaced. Sleeping hadn't gotten any easier since then, he still hated the complete silence so more often than not he slept with the radio on and would randomly wake up when a song sounded too much like a battle going on or a gun firing. Hell sometimes even the DJ just talking would wake him up his mind sure that someone was in his room.

Last night had been the worst night he'd had since the night of the break up. He couldn't find a position that was comfortable, the radio decided that it was time to recount the war through its music and the bed just felt extremely large and lonely. Needless to say Duo had gotten at most thirty minutes of rest…maybe five of sleep.

Walking into his office he spotted a hot cup of coffee waiting on his desk. Smiling he thanked the heavens that Heero still indulged him with making his coffee. They had been partners and friends before they were lovers so some routines never stopped…Heero making his coffee was one of those routines.

Dropping his stuff next to his desk he grabbed the mug and downed more than half of it, ignoring the scolding burn that seemed to travel straight down into his stomach. The sensation of pain seemed to wake him up more than his first cup at his place had.

"Didn't you have your usual four cups before you left?" That calm voice held some concern.

Heero had just made that cup so he knew it was still hot, too hot to be downed like his partner had.

"Didn't have time to make it." Duo smiled brightly and cradled the holy concoction that saved him from being a monster in the mornings. Taking another sip he shrugged and sat on his desk, his comp was only halfway through its boot up.

"Didn't have time?" The disbelief in that voice was easy to hear and Duo laughed at his friend.

"Yea Heero, I ran out of time this morning. No big. I just didn't want to get up." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. Duo had gotten better at those over the past eight weeks. He had too otherwise he would have crumbled miserably.

Heero stared at his friend for a moment before accepting the answer. He knew their breakup had been mostly his fault but that didn't mean he still wasn't concerned for Duo. He remembered the words that scared him the most about that day.

'I don't want to shatter when it does.'

He was very careful to make sure that Duo knew that he was still there if he needed him. While he didn't say it outright he made sure that he thought ahead and tried to anticipate what Duo might need. It didn't seem like Duo was going to shatter but Heero was definitely careful.

Turning back to his reports his fingers started to methodically type out his report about what had happened on the last mission. He had shot and killed two of the people that they were trying to arrest so Une was not too happy with him at the moment but it had either been them or his group…his group won out.

A beep caught his attention. Turning his head he noticed that Duo was at the coffee machine while his comp beeped that it had a new email. Even from the small distance between the desks it was hard to read who it was from the only reason Heero knew it was from Une was because of the familiar rise and fall of the letters as it spelled out her email.

His curiosity peeked when Duo opened the email and visibly read it three times before scratching his head.

"What does she want?" He couldn't help but ask. The baka had rubbed off on him in more than one way, his bouts of curiosity being the most obvious way.

"It actually doesn't say. It just says that there is something important that I need to see her about. Now I'm not like Q with the empathy shit but something tells me she forced herself to type this out." Duo looked nervously at Heero and bit his lip. Une had taken them both aside after their break up to ask whether or not they wanted new partners, when both said no she had just nodded her head. It was a warning nod though.

"You don't think she's making us change partners do you?" Duo would hate that, probably to the point of quitting. He trusted Heero to have his back more than any one else even the other pilots didn't have that high of a status to Duo.

"I wouldn't see why. None of work is compromised or anything." Heero was frowning as well. Checking his email real quick assured him that he didn't get an email. "Besides she would have sent us both an email if she was switching us."

Duo nodded at his ex's logic. It did make sense Une was not the type to go around anyone's back to get something.

"I guess I should go see what she wants then." Duo was only slightly nervous and that was only because of the tenseness that was easily seen in the memo.

Getting up he easily glided out of the shared office and made his way through the throng of agents that were lollygagging about. He smiled and waved to many of them, most of which waved back. Getting up to Une's office wasn't hard and he was immediately let in by the secretary.

He instantly noticed the grim group of people. Looking at his commander he was shocked to see a highly upset Quatre right next to her along with a smiling Relena Peacecraft, she was the only one smiling. On the other side of Une there was a middle aged man that had a regal look about him but at the same time Duo instantly knew that he was highly fit. Next to the tall man there was a young girl sitting in a chair at the desks edge, the other chair was unoccupied obviously for him. Looking at the girl he realized two things at once. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on and that if looks could kill Relena would be dead well over a thousand times. The red headed girl was glaring at the blonde female almost like she was willing the twit to blow up.

All thoughts about trying to joke that whatever it was it wasn't his fault dropped from his mind. Whatever was going on he knew he wouldn't like. Looking at Quatre he was shocked to find that the kind boy was glaring at a level that would do Heero proud at Relena as well.

Swallowing thickly he stood a little ways off, not showing any emotion besides curiosity. Duo broke the silence, "So Commander you needed to see me?"

Commander Une nodded her head tensely and made a motion to the empty chair. "Yes, Duo I did. Please sit down…you're gonna need it."

Tensing up even more Duo made his way to the chair at sat down all the while throwing curious glances at Quatre. "So…what's going on?"

He had not wanted to ask that question but he couldn't stand the silence and he knew that it was usually better to get things over with than to draw them out. Relena smiled brightly and that terrified him…her smiling meant that she got her way with something. And since he seemed to be involved he wasn't stupid enough to know that it was to his benefit. He almost said that whatever it was he wasn't interested but the loud mouth blonde beat him to speaking.

"Well I believe recently you were sent out a memo about my meeting in Blooddine." She didn't wait for a nod, "Well while I was there some things popped up and I as my job calls for reported everything back to the council. Some of the things though worried them and they feel it is in the Coalition's interest as well as the Country of Blooddine's interest to carry out an old law to ensure that there is a firm foundation between us."

Duo knew from the glint in her eye that whatever she was gonna say next was going to piss him off so he gripped his chair and refused to look at the blonde girl; he instead decided to stare at the wall, his violet eyes darkening in anger.

"With this law and the agreement from King Xander we are happy that our governments will be at peace with no fear of one another."

She was dancing around it and Duo knew she was doing it to watch him squirm. Moving his eyes onto her, he glared and smirked when she visibly shrank back a bit before reasserting herself. His voice was bored when he spoke.

"Stop dancing around what you're trying to say and just say it. I'm getting bored here."

Fuming that the violet eyed boy had just gotten one up on her she straightened herself at her full height and smirked wickedly.

"This law allows us to legally register two people, one from each group, as a married couple thus allowing each side to feel the good will that neither would dare to attack the other seeing as the couple is from each side. In summary because the council has seen fit to make you, Duo Maxwell, our goodwill ambassador with Blooddine you will be wed with the Blooddine Heir."

Duo blinked and blinked again.

"No."

Relena raised her eyebrow but her smirk didn't leave her face. "You can't say no, Maxwell. Or must I remind you of another agreement that you must follow."

Violet eyes sharpened and locked on those nasty blue eyes. Gritting his teeth he knew he was trapped. The way it was worded trapped him. He had agreed to a condition to be named later on, he thought that they might need him to do some hefty undercover work…not this.

Looking at Quatre his eyes pleaded that there was something that could get him out of this. The small blonde male was the one that knew how to maneuver the law system better than any of them. Sad crystal eyes stared back at him.

"I looked over the law and it's legitimate."

Duo was gonna freak out but he knew he couldn't so he did what he always did when he couldn't freak, he became stoic and defiant. The marriage contract was put in between him and the red headed young girl. Now he knew why she looked pissed.

An idea suddenly came to him and he looked up from the contract, the word legal echoing through his head.

"I can't marry anyone." The flatness in his tone did not reveal his relief, or the mental smirk he was wearing.

"And why do you think you can not?" Relena's anger and patience were obvious.

"To marry, you have to be of legal age. I turn seventeen in two weeks but even then legal age to marry is eighteen." Duo felt proud of himself. He was absolutely sure that he was safe…at least until he saw Relena smile sweetly.

"Well that would be true if both governments followed the same laws and culture but as it is both of you are of legal age in Blooddine to marry and so you will be. In this agreement we take into account both cultures and how things are done in each."

Mentally Duo deflated and he was right back where he started. Glaring at the piece of paper that was forcing him to marry someone he didn't even know he watched as the girl next to him looked from the paper to him to the older man and back to the paper. The older man, King Xander apparently, nodded gravely at her.

Violet eyes widened as out of nowhere the girl produced a sharp blade and slit the palm of her hand in a swift motion to quick to stop. The blood welled on her hand and she took an old fashioned fountain pen and absorbed up her blood before clenching her hand and leaning over to sign the paper. It was easy for Duo to see the reluctance in her smooth writing.

"As you have just seen Maxwell the Blooddine culture seals major documents with blood otherwise it isn't truly legitimate to them. So in order to uphold that we will make this as legitimate as possible, you too will need to sign in blood." Relena was enjoying this too much.

Looking at his commander and at Quatre for any words that might help, Duo gave in and he flicked his wrist and a knife instantly came to his hand, amusingly Relena jumped at the sudden appearance of another sharp knife. She didn't feel quite so comfortable with the two people she was forcing into this having weapons.

Slicing his hand just like the red head had done he watched as the blood welled, his face not showing any signs of pain or discomfort. King Xander passed Duo an unused fountain pen to absorb the blood. Taking the pen Duo waited till just before the blood overflowed onto his commander's rug to fill the pen. Leaning over the document he found the location where his name was to go. His teeth ground against each other as he made the fluid motions and curves that made up his name.

As he pulled back Relena snatched the document and smiled her "I just got my way" smile. Duo wanted to punch that smile. Glaring at the ambassador he stood up. "If that's all…"

"We're not quite yet finished here."

Duo refused to sit down again. "What more is there?"

"Well you see there were recently uncovered tips and new evidence that the Heir has threats against her, so in the council's and my opinion, we feel that in order for you both to remain alive and safe we need to restrict your access to the outside. Lady Cri is to be at your side at all times unless she is at your home. We also must insist that for safety purposes that you are to remain at your desk until the threats are cleared up."

Duo was livid, not only was the bitch forcing him to marry someone he didn't know but she was now trying to control his life and make him miserable.

"So let me get this straight, I am no longer to go anywhere but work and my apartment? And that I am not allowed to leave her alone? Or go on Feild Missions?"

Relena nodded and ignored the anger in his voice. "You basically have the idea. Of course she can remain in the apartment while you are at work."

A strong voice interrupted the explanation. In a language that Duo didn't know he watched as the red head, Cri, spoke with the older man. She was not a happy camper; Duo snorted and turned his back. Well she could join the club and perhaps even be the secretary of it. Not able to stand being in the room anymore he headed towards the door Quatre right on his heels, the arguing voices in that foreign language fading into the background with each step he took back towards his office.

Getting to his office was not difficult but the entire way his temper grew and grew. Quatre smartly walked into the office before the braided hair man and shook his head at their friends…who were all waiting for the return of the two missing pilots. They weren't expecting an enraged Duo to walk in and basically slam the door to the office so hard that it recoiled and one of the hinges broke off.

Slowly as if afraid to enrage the boy again, the door slid to an almost closed position. All the ex-pilots stared at the usually jovial teen. Whatever happened had obviously struck a nerve. Heero stood up and offered his friend a cup of coffee. Laughing bitterly Duo took the cup and breathed deeply, he was desperately trying to calm down.

"What happened?" Heero's soft voice caused an unexpected reaction. Duo leaned his head on Heero's shoulder and sighed. He knew they weren't together but right then he needed the familiar feel of his ex-lover and friend. His world had just been turned upside down and he needed something solid.

No one said anything about it as Heero held Duo and waited patiently for an explanation. After a few minutes of just standing with Heero's arms around him he pulled back and took a sip from his coffee, extremely grateful that no one had overreacted to his sudden need to be held.

"Duo?" Violet eyes looked up to concerned blue, "What happened?"

A grim smile came to Duo's face. "Well in respect to what we talked about before I left it's nothing to do with that. We'll still be partners, Une's not stupid." Everyone cracked a small smile at Duo's attempt at a joke.

Biting his lip Duo wondered how to continue on with what had happened. "No easy way to explain this just let me finish what I understand from it all then you can third degree Q-man, he knows more than I do." Taking a large gulp of coffee, Duo steeled himself to go over the events that had just fucked with his life majorly.

"Well first off I'm now apparently married to someone I have never met before." That got wide eyed looks from everyone and Heero was about to protest something but stopped himself when he saw how serious his friend was. "It also seems like there is no way out of it. It's part of some old law that was put into place to ensure some form of peace between governments or something like that. All I know is that now I am not allowed to go out and that I have to keep this girl with me at all times. I'm gonna go insane, I just know it."

Heero looked at the depressed boy and then looked at Quatre. Taking the cue that Duo was done speaking and that Heero now wanted more information, Quatre stepped forward and cleared his throat lightly.

"The law is to show to the volatile government that there is an intention of goodwill and trust. With the marrying of highly thought of officials usually, there is an outcome of peace again that is the usual reason why it's done. From what I was told, mere minutes before Duo was called in, the meeting between Relena and the Heir of Blooddine did not go how Relena wanted and because they refuse to destroy their weapons the council has taken it as a threat and wished to show that there was no reason for the threat…thus invoking this law."

Duo frowned and spoke up. "Q you said this is usually between two highly thought of officials…I can understand the Heir being picked but why me?"

Quatre sighed and rubbed his neck. "In Blooddine High officials are usually that high due to their ability to fight. It is a very complex culture that revolves around fighting and strength. To offer a politician or some other political entity that has no experience with fighting would have been an insult. So right off the bat they had us five to choose from."

All of them started to argue about that. Shouts and curses and threats rang from the air, until Duo shouted above them all. "SHUT UP! I am trying to understand this shit so shut up and let Q talk."

Everyone settled down, none of them were willing to push their friend's anger any farther. Quatre nodded his thanks at Duo and continued with his explanation.

"So they had to narrow it down. Neither Trowa nor I were chosen because we were already publicly together and engaged and Blooddine considers breaking up engaged couples disgusting. That left you three. Well we all know Relena would not allow Heero to be the one chosen so it went down to two…and again we all know how Relena is with Duo. The council probably spouted some stuff like personality and flexibility and stuff like that to pass the decision but it's pretty obvious that she was behind this." Rubbing his eyes he gave a tired smile at the group. "Now all I have to do is figure out the loop hole."

The group nodded at that last comment. They would all look, no matter how much they annoyed each other they were a group and they were friends. Not even Wufei would wish this on the braided baka…even at his angriest.

A firm knock echoed throughout the room and without waiting for admittance Commander Une walked in, followed by the Blooddine Heir and King Xander. Une had a patient look on her face but she was still not happy with what had just happened.

"Duo, I know all of this was sudden…"

Said pilot rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Ya think?"

Une coughed and gave a mild glare. "But you now have a new responsibility and I expect you to handle it accordingly. I hired a young adult that I knew from experience could handle the unexpected happening not a child that's going to pitch a fit at every little twist."

Duo felt somewhat ashamed but he knew he had more than enough reason to be pissed. Squarely he met his commander's eyes, his fit was through but his anger was still there. Nodding, Une could deal with that.

"Now I believe you haven't been properly introduced. This is Heir to the Blooddine throne Crimson Haven…"

"Cri." An emotionless voice that had a very unique accent spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Cri. I go by Cri. Not my full name. And if I understand this government's main culture then I am to assume that my name is changing, am I correct?" Silver eyes stared into bright violet eyes though her words were spoken to the older woman.

"I was getting to that. Yes for legality purposes you will be given the same last name as Duo."

A nod was her only reply. Gritting her teeth she turned away from the annoying teenager and back to her agent. Those violet eyes were wide in shock…apparently he hadn't even thought of that aspect. Sighing softly she decided that it wasn't worth it.

"Actually I think it would be best if you two introduced yourselves after all you two will be living together for the foreseeable future." Turning to leave she heard King Xander speak again in his native language and saw the young girl nod.

Both of the older adults left the room, both hoping that no form of maiming would occur they really didn't want to explain why the marriage attempt failed.

Duo stood there looking at his new wife. He would give her credit she was extremely beautiful and seemed to own the very air around her, but other than that she seemed too cold, more so than Heero had ever been. Just standing there, the five Gundam pilots stared at their friend's unwilling bride as she stared right back.

Wufei summed it all up quite well for once, "Well shit…"


End file.
